Schwarzer Drache
by Ferowyn
Summary: Vier Magier beherbergt der Drachenclan, der eine ein lange gesuchter Verbrecher, die anderen von der Zaubererwelt verstoßen. Doch sie sind immer noch da und warten auf ihre Chance ...
1. Prolog: Der Drachenclan

**Prolog: Der Drachenclan**

Die Dunkelheit drückte auf die kalten, düsteren Häuser wie eine schwere Decke, Nebel waberte über den Boden.

Eine eisige Kälte war durch das Clanviertel gekrochen, weißer Dampf kam aus seinem Mund, als er leise keuchend die Straßen entlang huschte.

In dem schwarzen Kapuzenmantel, der seine schlanke Gestalt verbarg, verschmolz er regelrecht mit den Schatten der Nacht; den gelblichen Lichtkegeln, die von den wenigen funktionierenden Laternen kamen, wich er geschickt aus.

In den Armen hielt er eine kleine, schmächtige Gestalt, eng an sich gedrückt.

Tränen rannen, von der Kapuze verborgen, seine blassen Wangen hinunter.

Vor einem kalten dunkeln Haus, das aussah wie alle anderen hier, hielt er schließlich an.

Sich noch einmal umsehend stieg er auf das Brett des unteren Fensters, dessen Scheibe zerbrochen war, griff nach oben und hob seine leichte Last in den ersten Stock, wo sie ihm sofort abgenommen wurde.

Eilig folgte er und sah sich einer blitzenden Klinge gegenüber.

Er zog seinen eigenen Dolch und wie aus einem Mund wisperten er und sein Gegenüber „Rex Caeli", woraufhin sie die Messer wieder wegsteckten und er den Jungen, welcher inzwischen auf dem Boden abgelegt worden war, aufhob.

„Willkommen zurück, Ater."

Ater sah den anderen gehetzt an. „Ist außer mir und Pectus noch jemand weg?"

Der – ebenfalls verhüllte – Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann folge mir. Schnell! Und schließ ab!"

Sie eilten zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des kahlen Raumes, welcher bis auf einen Stuhl und ein altes Bücherregal leer war und schoben ebenjenes Regal zur Seite, wodurch eine Tür offenbart wurde.

Ater huschte zuerst hindurch, der andere folgte ihm auf dem Fuß, schob das Regal von hinten wieder an seinen alten Platz und das Klickten, als er das große Schloss zuschnappen ließ, hallte laut in dem ebenso kahlen Zimmer, welches sie nun betraten.

Auch dort saß bereits jemand, ebenfalls mit gezogener Klinge.

„Cornu Draconigenae" war diesmal das eilig geflüsterte Passwort.

Noch mussten sie leise sein.

„Komm mit, Sica. Und schließ ab.", murmelte der zweite, Ater war schon lange durch die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes geeilt und flog nun geradezu die steile Treppe dahinter hinab.

Die anderen beiden folgten ihm, Sica schloss die Holztür und schob eine schwere Metallplatte davor.

Diesmal klickten acht Schlösser, zwei an jeder Seite.

Zum Glück lebten sie hier und kannten jede Treppenstufe, sodass sie kein Licht brauchten und Ater hinterher in die Tiefe eilten.

Schließlich, einige Meter unter den Straßen, endete die Treppe und sie rannten einen steinernen Gang entlang.

Sie hörten einen hellen Gong klingen, augenblicklich wurden sie noch schneller und eilten zu einer dicken eisenbeschlagenen Tür, die bereits offenstand.

„Unguo, Sica. Kommt rein, schnell! Alle warten nur noch auf euch!", wurden sie begrüßt und auch diese Tür hinter ihnen verriegelt.

Die drei verließen das kleine Zimmer, eilten einige weitere Gänge entlang und kamen schließlich in einen runden Raum, in dessen Mitte ein großer Holztisch stand, in den ein prächtiger feuerspeiender Drache geschnitzt war.

Fünf Menschen standen um den Tisch und diskutierten aufgeregt, nur ein weiterer, er lehnte an der Wand, blieb stumm und drückte ein schwarzes Bündel an seine Brust.

Als Sica, Unguo und ihr rothaariger Begleiter schwer atmend den Raum betraten erhob sich ein bislang vor ihren Augen verborgener Mann, der älteste der Runde, und augenblicklich wurde es still, Unguo schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Bitte nehmt Platz. Ater, was musst du uns so Wichtiges mitteilen?"

Der junge Mann löste sich von der Wand und schüttelte die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Tränen rannen über die blassen Wangen, als er seine Last vorsichtig auf den Tisch legte.

Angst stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Pectus?", sprach Sica leise das, was alle fürchteten, aus, in der Stille klang es schrecklich laut.

Ater nickte nur, wischte der Gestalt auf dem Tisch die Kapuze vom Kopf und schlug den Umhang zurück.

Die Blicke der Anwesenden wanderten zunächst auf das zerkratze blutleere Gesicht.

Die geöffneten Augen des vielleicht achtjährigen Jungen starrten blicklos an die Decke und allen traten Tränen in die Augen, welche jedoch schnell versiegten, als sie den geschändeten Oberkörper des Kindes sahen.

Pectus' Kleider waren, bis auf den Umhang, zerfetzt und Blut sickerte aus unzähligen tiefen Wunden.

Die aufgeschlitzte Bauchdecke offenbarte einen Blick auf zerstochene Organe, zwei junge Frauen liefen, die Hand auf den Mund gepresst, aus dem Raum, nur Sica blieb, doch auch sie war leicht grünlich.

Eine Stichwunde direkt in das Herz des Kleinen zeigte, wie er schließlich gestorben war.

„Weißt du, was passiert ist?", wollte der Älteste wissen.

Sanft schloss Ater Pectus' Augen bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Aber ich werde es heraus finden!", schwor er mit eisiger Stimme, seine gletschergrünen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Den anderen rann es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Ich komme mit dir.", verkündete der Rothaarige.

Ater, der ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen würde, starrte ihn warnend an, doch Rubicundus hielt dem Blick stand, wenn er auch schwer schluckte.

Schließlich nickte der Grünäugige widerwillig. „Aber ich führe die Mission.", stellte er sofort klar, der andere nickte bereitwillig.

Dann wandte sich Ater an den Ältesten. „Du bist einverstanden?"

Auf ein Nicken hin fuhr er fort. „Erus, was machen wir mit Venetus?"

Der Alte seufzte. „Wir können es ihm nicht verschweigen. Du stehst ihm am nächsten, musst jedoch spätestens nächste Nacht los, wenn du wirklich heraus bekommen willst, wer Pectus auf dem Gewissen hat. Vielleicht können Nivis und Ala sich um ihn kümmern?"

Die beiden jungen Frauen, welche inzwischen zurück gekehrt waren, nickten bestätigend.

Ater erhob sich. „Ich werde ihm sofort Bescheid sagen. Wir begraben Pectus und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg, okay?"

Erus nickte und stand ebenfalls auf, die anderen taten es ihm nach.

Zwar war er das Oberhaupt des Drachenclans, doch Ater würde sein Nachfolger werden, das war klar, seit der Grünäugige nach seiner Genesung begonnen hatte, im Clan mitzuhelfen. Damals hatten sie ihn schwer verletzt am Rand des Clanviertels aufgeklaubt, auf der Grenze zwischen ihrem Revier und dem ihres größten Feindes, dem Samhain-Clan.

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, Ater – in wessen Bereich hast du ihn gefunden?"

Die Antwort war unerwartet.

„In unserem. Und den Spuren nach zu schließen wurde er auch dort ermordet." Damit rauschte er durch eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes.

In den Augen aller glomm heiße Wut auf.

„Das bedeutet Krieg!", knurrte Unguo.

Die anderen nickten grimmig.

Sie hoben Pectus' toten Körper hoch und trugen ihn durch weitere steinerne Gänge und schmale Treppen hinab, bis tief unter die Stadt.

Rubicundus öffnete eine schwere Tür, Unguo entzündete zwei Fackeln.

Der Schein der Flammen offenbarte einige Dutzend steinerne Särge sowie einen jungen Mann, welcher auf einem davon saß und einem Kind tröstend über den Rücken strich.

Der kleine Junge wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt, sah jedoch auf, als es hell wurde.

Tränenverquollene Augen blickten die Erwachsenen an und Venetus stellte die Frage, welche alle von ihnen gefürchtet hatten.

„Warum?", wisperte der Zehnjährige mit gebrochener Stimme.

Ater drückte ihn an sich. „Weil es das Schicksal so wollte.", flüsterte er.

Und dann erzählte er dem kleinen Jungen eine Geschichte, von der die meisten nicht ein Wort verstanden, nur die Lippen von Rubicundus, Nivis und Erus verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

Auch sie hatten diese Erzählung in ihrer Kindheit gehört, als sie zum ersten Mal mit dem Tod konfrontiert worden waren.

Es war eine magische Geschichte.


	2. I Spannungen

Ater und Rubicundus drückten sich an die verdreckte Backsteinwand, verschmolzen mit den Schatten der Nacht.

Grüne Augen starrten den Größeren an, er konnte sie trotz der Kapuze sehen.

Dem Rothaarigen war durchaus klar, dass die Augen Aters nur so mit Magie durchtränkt waren, auch wenn er sie nicht einsetzte. Voldemort und Dumbledore suchten beide nach ihm, er konnte es nicht riskieren, aufgrund seiner magischen Signatur erkannt zu werden.

„Bereit?"

Es war kaum mehr als ein Wispern, das vom Wind davongetragen wurde.

Rubicundus nickte.

Ater warf einen kontrollierenden Blick um die Ecke und huschte dann in die dunkle Gasse, sein bester Freund folgte ihm.

Nach guten zehn Metern blieben sie stehen.

Am Boden prangte ein dunkler Fleck.

Im Clanviertel war schon viel Blut vergossen worden, gab es doch drei Regeln, die niemand aussprach und doch jeder kannte – erstens, wer ein Kind fand nahm es in seinen Clan auf und kümmerte sich darum, zweitens, das neutrale Gebiet wurde jederzeit geachtet, und drittens, Kämpfe gingen _immer_ tödlich aus, da jeder, der verschont würde, seine Ehre und seinen Namen, somit auch seine Familie, verlöre.

Wenn der Regen kam wusch er all die Spuren, welche von den vielen verschenkten Leben zeugten, weg.

Es gab mehrere hundert Clans hier, manche hatten nur drei Mitglieder, einzelne bis zu achtzig.  
Einige waren Verbündete, andere hassten sich bis aufs Blut.

Mit vielen hatten sie schon Auseinandersetzungen gehabt, doch noch niemand hatte es gewagt, ein unschuldiges _Kind_ zu töten.

Das schrie nach Rache!

Rubicundus kniete sich nieder und strich mit dem Finger über die blutbefleckte Wand, erneut rannen Tränen seine Wangen hinunter.

Ater stand hinter ihm und passte auf, dass niemand kam.

Der Rothaarige atmete tief durch und erhob sich dann wieder.

Sein Blick glitt durch die Gasse und verfinsterte sich. „Wir sind hier weit von fremdem Revier entfernt, das nächste, Jewels Reich, beginnt bei der Grenzstraße."

Die Grenzstraße war ein gepflasterter Weg, der sich quer durch das ganze Clanviertel schlängelte, praktisch jedes Revier schloss irgendwo an diese Straße an, denn sie war neutrales Gebiet. Viele Läden lagen dort und niemand würde es wagen, in diesem Stoßdämpfer zwischen den Fronten jemanden anzugreifen.

Nur wenige Clans hatten das Pech, bei Revierkämpfen Gebiet zu verlieren und somit abgeschnitten zu sein.

Das war dann ihr Todesurteil, denn Essen gab es nur in der Grenzstraße und außerhalb des Viertels zu kaufen, jenes konnte man jedoch nur über die Straße verlassen.

Ater wunderte sich über Rubicundus' Worte, wusste er das doch alles.

Der einzige im Clan, der sich hier so gut auskannte wie er, war Erus.

„Und ich bin sicher, dass Pectus unser Revier nicht verlassen hat.", fuhr der Rothaarige fort. „Warum wurde er also umgebracht?"

Ater seufzte. „Das ist ja genau das Problem. Natürlich, jeder von uns ist schon mal durch fremdes Gebiet gestreift." Seine Augen blitzten unheilverkündend. Sicherlich jeder Clan hatte irgendwelche dreckigen Geschäfte, ob mit anderen Gruppierungen oder der Außenwelt … solche wurden nicht auf der Grenzstraße, wo sie jeder sehen konnte, ausgetragen. Die Drachen handelten als einzige im Viertel mit Waffen, was ihnen so manchen Sympathisanten oder gar Verbündeten einbrachte. Man war auf sie angewiesen. Jedenfalls lieferten sie ihre Ware meist persönlich ab, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihr Ziel auch erreichte und dafür nahmen sie so gut wie nie die Grenzstraße. Es war zu einfach, dort jemanden unauffällig zu beobachten. „Aber die Kinder wissen, dass sie das nicht tun dürfen. Und Pectus würde niemals Erus' Befehl missachten! Nie!", zischte der Grünäugige und fuhr sich unter der Kapuze durch seine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare.

Rubicundus nickte. „Du hast Recht." Er senkte den Kopf und ließ sich an der dreckigen Wand hinunter auf den gepflasterten Weg rutschen.

Ater setzte sich neben ihn. „Was, wenn es gar nichts mit den Clankriegen zu tun hat?"

Der andere sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Pectus war wie wir, Rub. Erus hat es gespürt und ich auch."

„Du meinst … er war aus einer angesehenen Zaubererfamilie?"

„Kann gut sein, oder? Ich kenne nur die Familien, deren Kinder in Hogwarts entweder nach Gryffindor oder in meine Klasse gegangen sind. Und dich hat das auch nie interessiert …"

Der Ältere nickte. „Du hast Recht."

„Vielleicht waren seine Eltern Todesser. Ich meinte manchmal, unseren Möchtegern-Lord zu spüren. Es war kaum da und ich tat es als Einbildung ab."

„Er könnte weggelaufen sein."

„Als wir ihn damals gefunden haben, trug er zwar Muggle-Kleidung, doch sie erinnerte mich an das, was Finnigan und Logbottom immer getragen haben.", überlegte Ater.

„Was meinst du, welche Partei es war, _gut_ oder _böse_?" Rubicundus' Stimme triefte nur so vor Spott.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das heraus zu finden. Magie." Er erhob sich.

Die braunen Augen des Älteren weiteten sich geschockt. „Ater! Du willst doch nicht wirklich zaubern?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich sehe nur noch einmal nach." Damit beugte sich der junge Mann vor und legte seine Hand auf den Blutfleck. Konzentriert schloss er die Augen.

Rubicundus erhob sich ebenfalls. „Komm. Wir gehen."

Der andere reagierte nicht.

Seufzend lehnte sich der Rothaarige wieder an die Wand. Das konnte noch dauern.

Ater zog eine Phiole aus einer Innentasche seines Mantels.

Rub schnappte nach Luft, als er den Trank erkannte. „Coarguere!", wisperte er ehrfürchtig. „Wo hast du das denn her?"

„Da ist kein Stückchen von meiner Magie dabei, falls du deshalb besorgt bist. Nate hat es mir gebraut."

„Nate? Der kleine heiße Zauberer vom Darkness-Clan?"

Ater nickte nur.

„Und was hast du ihm dafür gegeben?"

„Einen Schattendolch aus meiner Sammlung. Er kriegt für jede Lieferung eines … natürlich nur die, die ich doppelt habe." Der junge Magier grinste, dann entkorkte er die Phiole und ließ einen Tropfen der dunkelviolett schimmernden Flüssigkeit auf den Blutfleck fallen, nur um dann zurück zu springen.

Weißer Dampf stieg auf und formte sich zu einer rechteckigen Platte, welche, wie in der Stummfilmzeit, in schwarz-weiß einen Jungen zeigte.

Dieser schlich die Gasse entlang, sich vorsichtig umsehend.

Plötzlich erschienen vor und hinter ihm maskierte Gestalten in schwarzen Roben.

Pectus zuckte zusammen.

Sie schienen mit ihm zu reden, denn der Kleine bewegte immer wieder den Mund, bis er plötzlich losrannte, zwischen den Todessern durch flitzte und hakenschlagend die Gasse entlang huschte.

Trotzdem traf ihn einer der Zauber, die ihm nachgeschleudert wurden und er fiel, von einer Körperklammer getroffen, zu Boden – genau dort, wo sie jetzt standen.

Den Rest der Szene, welche noch knappe fünf Minuten andauerte, musste Rub sich zwingen, hinzusehen.

Der Anblick, wie sein kleiner Bruder – denn das war Pectus für alle Clanmitglieder gewesen – mit einem krummen Säbel attackiert wurde, stach ihm ins Herz.

Ater verzog keine Miene, doch der Rothaarige wusste, dass der andere ebenso litt.

Schließlich sank der Achtjährige tödlich getroffen in sich zusammen, ein Silencio hatte verhindert, dass er auch nur einen Laut von sich gab.

Die Todesser disapparierten und kaum eine halbe Minute später huschte eine dunkle Gestalt in die Straße, die geschockt stehen blieb, als sie den geschändeten Körper des Jungen erblickte.

Sich selbst erkennend trat Ater vor und griff in die ‚Leinwand', woraufhin sie verpuffte. Nachdenklich starrte er den Blutfleck an. Die Bewegungen des großen Todessers mit dem Säbel waren ihm bekannt vorgekommen …

Rubicundus, leichenblass, lehnte sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch, Schweißtropfen standen auf seiner Stirn. „Was würde Mum nur sagen, wenn sie mich so sehen würde?"

Der Grünäugige legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie hat immer an deine Unschuld geglaubt, genauso wie deine _seltsamen_ Brüder, nur die _normalen_ nicht."

Rub lächelte bitter. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre in Ägypten geblieben und nicht hierher gekommen, um zu kämpfen …"

„Du hast das Richtige getan und viele Leben gerettet. Nur Dumbledore trägt Schuld daran, dass du jetzt hier bist. Er hat dich verbannt."

Der Ältere nickte nur.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Erus muss erfahren, was wir herausgefunden haben!"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stieß sich Rubicundus von der Hausmauer ab und ging auf das Ende der Gasse zu. Dort angekommen drehte er sich ungeduldig um. „Kommst du?"

Ater, der wie angewachsen noch immer neben dem Blutfleck stand, zuckte zusammen. „Das … das waren keine Todesser!" Er starrte den Rothaarigen kurz geschockt an, dann lief er, alle Vorsicht vergessend, los, Rub hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen.

Unguo und Sidus, die Wache hielten, sahen ihnen verwundert nach, als sie die Treppen hinunter rannten.

„Er muss etwas herausgefunden haben.", murmelte Unguo und schob das Regal wieder an seinen Platz.

Ater hatte inzwischen die letzte Kontrolle hinter sich gebracht und war in den Verhandlungsraum gestürmt, Rubicundus im Schlepptau.

Im Vorbeilaufen schickte er Sica, die gerade Fern sah, Erus und Nivis zu holen, die anderen Magier des Clans.

Kaum hatte das Oberhaupt als letzter den Raum betreten, schleuderte sein Nachfolger ihm auch schon entgegen, was er herausgefunden hatte.

„Es waren Zauberer."

Stille.

Da Ater scheinbar nicht bereit war, genauere Auskunft zu geben, erbarmte sich Rubicundus der Unwissenden und erzählte von dem Gespräch über die Herkunft des Ermordeten. „Wir glauben, dass Pectus aus einer Todesser-Familie kommt und weggelaufen ist. Ater meint, er hätte einen leichten Lord-Touch." Dann schilderte er die Wirkung des Trankes.

Erus schüttelte den Kopf. „Coarguere? Du überrascht mich immer wieder, Ater." Er schmunzelte kurz, dann entfloh ein schwerer Seufzer seinen Lippen. „Todesser also. Das ist nicht gut."

Ater schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das waren keine Todesser."

Die anderen sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Nicht?", fragte Nivis mit verträumter Stimme, ihre blauen Augen schienen zu groß für das ebenmäßige Gesicht, doch dafür sah und erkannte sie auch Dinge, die jedem anderen verborgen blieben. „Was dann?"

„Die Person mit dem Säbel … ihre Bewegungen kamen mir bekannt vor. Es wundert mich, dass dir das nicht auch aufgefallen ist, Rub. Ich vermute, die weiße Seite hat Pectus gefunden und wollte ein vermeintliches Schwarzmagier-Kind unauffällig eliminieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Ausbruch roher Magie, wie viele in diesem Alter."

Erus fuhr sich durch seine langen grauen Haare und nickte nachdenklich. „Da könntest du Recht haben. Aber sag, wer war der Mörder?"

Ater sah Rubicundus entschuldigend an.

In diesem keimte ein schrecklicher Verdacht, sein Gesicht weißer als eine Wand. „Percy.", wisperte er geschockt.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte traurig. „Als du dich umgedreht hast … du bewegst dich wie er."

„Wer?"

„Percy Ignatius Weasley, Rubs Bruder.", erklärte Ater.

Nivis trat zu dem Rothaarigen und umarmte ihn tröstend. „Es tut mir so Leid."

Der Magier schluchzte los.

Seine Familie stand fest hinter Dumbledore und außer seiner Mum, Charlie und den Zwillingen hatten es alle hingenommen, als der Schulleiter ihn angeklagt hatte. Wegen vermeintlichem Verwenden eines Unverzeihlichen.

Ater und Erus, die beide mit so etwas nicht umgehen konnten, vertrauten auf die Blonde und traten einige Schritte zur Seite.

„Was sagen wir den anderen?"

„Die Wahrheit."

Erus sah den Jüngeren skeptisch an.

„Sie wissen doch sowieso über Zauberei Bescheid und wir können ihnen so etwas nicht verschweigen! Wer weiß, ob Dumbledore uns nicht vielleicht schon gefunden hat, dann sind auch sie in Gefahr. Außerdem wird es Zeit, sie in meine Geschichte einzuweihen."

Das Oberhaupt sah Ater streng an. „Willst du sie etwa rekrutieren?"

So gefühlskalt der Grünäugige auch in der Öffentlichkeit oder im Kampf sein mochte, bei seiner Familie zeigte er, wie es ihm ging.

Doch jetzt verschloss sich sein Gesicht, nur kurz war der Schmerz in seinen gletschergrünen Seelenspiegeln aufgeblitzt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er sich die Kapuze auf und verließ den Raum.

Rubicundus sah auf, als die Tür zuschlug. „Wo ist Ater?"

Schwer sank Erus auf einen Stuhl. „Ich habe ihn verletzt."

Braune Augen bohrten sich in die seinen. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe ihm unterstellt, er würde den Clan rekrutieren."

Rub rannte ebenfalls aus dem Raum, nur Nivis blieb. „Du weißt, dass er das niemals tun würde." Ihre Stimme war sanft und leicht verträumt wie immer, doch er hörte auch den leisen Vorwurf darin.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Drachen, da reagiere ich oft über."

„Das weiß ich, und er auch. Aber du weißt genauso, dass er immer versucht, möglichst jeden aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten. Er ist in die Rolle des Helden hineingewachsen und lebt nur noch für seine Freunde und seine Familie. Ich wäre an seiner Stelle tief verletzt."

Erus senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Ich weiß."

Schweigen.

„Was wird er tun?"

Die Blonde lächelte sanft. „Sich abreagieren."

Beide wussten, was das bedeutete.

Nivis hatte Recht, sie kannte den Schwarzhaarigen einfach zu gut.

Äußerlich eiskalt, innerlich tief verletzt schlenderte Ater über die Grenzstraße. Seine ganze Haltung sagte deutlich zwei Dinge aus: Er hatte in seinem Clan eine hohe Stellung und er suchte den Kampf.

Schon einige hatten sich ihm genähert, sich dann aber doch um entschieden.

Er war schon beinahe an der Grenze des Viertels angelangt, als klirrend blaue Augen sich herausfordernd in die seinen bohrten.

Ohne weitere Worte bogen sie ab und rannten durch einige Straßen, bis sie zu einer alten Fabrikhalle kamen.

Sie waren hier im Revier der Seekers und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Gegenüber Jewels Clan angehörte.

Diese Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als der andere seinen rechten Ärmel hochkrempelte und ein Tattoo auf seinem Oberarm entblößte. Es war ein Diamant.

Er tat es dem dunkelgrün gekleideten gleich, auf seiner blassen Haut prangte ein feuerspeiender Drache – derselbe wie auf dem Tisch im Versammlungsraum.

Der andere strich sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Er war schon älter, vielleicht vierzig, und unzählige Narben zierten sein Gesicht. Seine dünnen Haare, die wohl blond sein sollten, fielen ihm in die Augen, als er grinste. „Nanu, ein Drache, der auf Kampf aus ist? Seit ihr nicht sonst immer Friedensbotschafter? Die anderen werden sich wundern." Er lachte rau.

„Niemand wird es erfahren.", entgegnete Ater ruhig. „Du wirst nicht mehr existieren, um es weiterzuerzählen."

Belustigt schüttelte der Ältere den Kopf. „Träum weiter. Worum willst du kämpfen?"

„Die Ehre."

Der andere schnaubte. „Pah! Wenn du tot bist, brauchst du keine Ehre mehr. Ich bin dafür, dass wir dem Sieg etwas … von Wert hinzufügen. Du bist ein Waffenhändler, junger Drache. Wenn ich gewinne bekomme ich einen Schattendolch."

Die braue des Grünäugigen wanderte in unerfindliche Höhen.

„Also?"

„Was bekomme ich, solltest du unterliegen?"

Ein dreckiges Grinsen schlich sich auf das vernarbte Gesicht. „Meine Peitsche."

„Ehre.", entgegnete der Jüngere und zog seinen Dolch.

Der Blonde seufzte. „Gut. Wie wäre es mit einem Rubin?"

„Diamant. Ein Messer."

Schulterzuckend stimmte der andere zu. Er war sich sicher, dass er gewinnen würde.

Ater trat zu ihm. „An meiner Hüfte ist ein Tattoo, das eine kreuzförmige Narbe verdeckt. Wenn du die aufschneidest bekommst du einen Beleg, mit dem du deinen Dolch abholen kannst." Damit öffnete er seinen Umhang und hob das schwarze Hemd, welches er darunter trug, ein wenig an, offenbarte ein Tribal.

Der Blonde deutete auf seinen Dolch. „Nehme den Griff ab und du bekommst das Losungswort für das Diamant-Messer."

Die beiden traten auseinander, die Waffen schimmerten in ihren Händen.

Wie die Löwen umkreisten sie sich, suchten nach seiner Schwachstelle des Gegners.

Ater war immer noch verhüllt, nur seine grünen Augen glühten regelrecht in der Dunkelheit.

Dem anderen rann es eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Sich von diesem unnatürlichen Anblick losreißend stürzte er sich auf den Gegner, welcher ihm elegant auswich.

Für Ater war das alles nur ein Spiel, er wusste, er war besser als der andere.

Einer Raubkatze gleich umkreiste er den Blonden, sprang ihn an und ließ ihn wieder laufen, wie ein Tier, das mit seiner Beute spielte.

Langsam ließ das Brennen der Enttäuschung über Erus' Vorwurf in ihm nach und er beschloss, dieser Farce ein Ende zu bereiten. Rubicundus und Nivis sorgten sich gewiss schon um ihn.

Im Sekundentakt flogen seine Schattendolche plötzlich auf den anderen zu, nur ein silbernes Blitzen kündigte sie an.

Der Ältere hatte keine Chance, das scharf geschliffene Metall bohrte sich in seinen Körper und ließ ihn röchelnd zu Boden sinken.

Ungerührt trat Ater zu ihm, sammelte die Dolche wieder ein und griff nach der Waffe des Blonden.

Schnell hatte er ein schmales Metallstück gefunden und eingesteckt. In einer fremden Schrift war darauf das Passwort eingeritzt.

Eiskalt machte er sich auf den Weg in Jewels Hauptquartier.

Sie waren nicht verfeindet, konnten jedoch auch nichts miteinander anfangen. Es würde ihn also niemand dafür ankreiden können, dass er den anderen getötet hatte.

Eilig händigte ihm ein verängstigter junger Mann das versprochene Diamant-Messer aus.

Er drehte sich um und lief gemächlich zurück zu seiner Familie.


	3. II Alltag

**II. Alltag**

Gelangweilt schlenderte er den pechschwarzen Gang entlang. Er konnte die Hand kaum vor Augen sehen, doch das störte ihn herzlich wenig.

Das Diamantmesser lag in seiner Hand. Er mochte dieses Gefühl, wenn seine schlanken Finger den Griff einer Waffe umschlossen, wenn er das Gewicht derselben spürte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein blutbespritztes Gesicht. Zum Glück kam der rote Lebenssaft nicht aus seinen eigenen Adern …

Schließlich erreichte er die stahlbeschlagene Tür und klopfte in einem komplizierten Muster an.

Ein kleines quadratisches Fenster öffnete sich und er steckte seinen linken Arm hinein.

Finger fuhren über seinen Handrücken, zogen die dünnen Narben nach. _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen_.

Als Sidus, der hier Wache hielt, sich überzeugt hatte, dass die weißen Linien echt waren, öffnete er die Tür und lies Ater ein.

Dieser nickte ihm nur kurz zu und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten einige Gänge entlang in Richtung der Wohnbereiche.

Als er in den Salon trat sah er nur noch blau.

Venetus hatte sich regelrecht auf ihn geworfen.

Seine Arme schlossen sich automatisch um den drahtigen Körper des Zehnjährigen, strichen ihm durch das blau gefärbte Wuschelhaar. Der ewig haltende Trank, mit dem sie das gemacht hatten, war ebenfalls von Nate gekommen.

„Was ist los, Ven?"

Der Junge sah ihn mit großen Augen an und stach ihm seinen Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Ich hab dich gesucht."

„So so. Warum denn?"

„Ich wollte noch mal die Geschichte von Lord Luzifer hören." Er schniefte leise. „Die, die du mir vorhin erzählt hast, wegen Pectus. Ich vermisse ihn." Tränen standen in den großen tiefblauen Augen.

Ater drückte seinen kleinen Bruder einen tröstenden Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich auch. Aber wie ich gesagt habe, er ist jetzt bei Luzifer und ärgert ihn."

Venetus lächelte unter Tränen. „Also, ich hab dich gesucht.", fuhr er fort. „Dann hat Nivis gesagt, du bist weggegangen, weil Erus fies zu dir war. Sie hat gemeint, du müsstest dich jetzt abreagieren." Plötzlich strahlten ihn die großen Augen bewundernd an. „Hast du gewonnen?", fragte er aufgeregt.

Lächelnd schob sich der Schwarzhaarige die Kapuze vom Kopf und nickte.

„Was?"

Er hob den Dolch. Obwohl er die diamantene Waffe immer noch in der Hand hielt hatte er den Zehnjährigen nicht verletzt.

Bewundernd griff Venetus nach dem Dolch und Ater gab ihn seinem kleinen Bruder.

Während der Blauhaarige das glitzernde Messer bewunderte ging er mit dem Jüngeren auf dem Arm zu seinem Zimmer, wo er den Kleinen auf dem Bett absetzte.

„Ven, tut mir Leid, dass ich dich kurz vernachlässigen muss, aber du verstehst sicher, dass ich gerne duschen würde."

Grinsend tippte der Zehnjährige auf einen der getrockneten roten Flecken im Gesicht seines großen Bruders. Er gehörte dem Clan an, seit Unguo ihn als Vierjährigen gefunden hatte, war also praktisch mit den Clangesetzen aufgewachsen. „Beeil dich."

„Mach ich.", versprach der Grünäugige und zog den Mantel aus. Er trat zu einer kleinen Holztruhe neben seinem Kleiderschrank, öffnete den Deckel und warf den blutbespritzten Umhang hinein. Der schwarze Stoff fiel einige Meter und landete direkt in der Wäscherei des Drachenclans.

Ihr Zuhause waren nicht einfach ein paar Gänge und Zimmer, es war ein regelrechtes Schloss – durchaus nicht spartanisch eingerichtet – das über mehrere Etagen reichte und beinahe den gesamten Untergrund des Clanviertels bildete, einzig die Kanalisation gehörte nicht dazu – in die kamen sie allerdings auch problemlos hinein, ebenso, wie es für sie keine große Sache war, das Viertel von hier aus zu verlassen. Und dank der vielen Gänge und der großen Fläche konnten sie in praktisch jedes Revier hinein. Unbemerkt.

Ihr Reich war, zumindest der Idee nach, ähnlich aufgebaut wie das Zaubereiministerium Großbritanniens, von da hatte ihr Gründer – Drakon Archontas, ein Zauberer aus Griechenland – auch die Idee.

Die anderen Clans lebten in dem Glauben, dass sie irgendwie in den Häusern, welche in ihrem Revier standen, hausten, wie sie auch. Niemand wusste von dem geheimen Reich unter den Straßen Londons, nicht einmal ihre Verbündeten. Sie lebten in einem bereits seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit andauernden Krieg, hier gab es kein Vertrauen.

Ein einziger Verband war ihnen was die Macht und Verbindungen im Viertel betraf ebenbürtig, der Samhain-Clan, ihre schlimmsten Feinde. Würden sich die beiden Clans verbünden, sie wären unaufhaltbar …

Lord Samhains ‚Familie' wohnte in einer alten Fabrikhalle, doch Dank der Tatsache, dass sie immer Magier, die _nicht_ von der Regierung gesucht wurden, in ihrem Verbund hatten, konnten sie diese endlos ausdehnen und wahrlich königlich einrichten. Muggle sahen die Veränderung nicht und da die anderen Ater, als er einige Waffen persönlich im Hauptquartier abgeliefert hatte – ein Risiko, das er eingegangen war – für einen ebensolchen gehalten hatten war es ihm möglich gewesen, sich ungestört umzusehen. Nun, verhältnismäßig ungestört jedenfalls.

Der Grünäugige zog das schwarze T-Shirt mit Drachenaufdruck über seinen Kopf und schlüpfte aus der gleichfarbigen Stoffhose, um beide ebenfalls in die Tiefe fallen zu lassen und den Deckel der Truhe wieder zu schließen.

Nur in Boxershorts trat er in sein Badezimmer und ließ Venetus, der immer noch begeistert das Diamantmesser betrachtete, auf seinem Bett zurück.

Entgegen möglicher Vermutungen hatten alle Menschen hier, die eingetragenen Clans fest angehörten, durchaus ausreichend zu essen und anzuziehen, jede Gruppe, die bestehen konnte, hatte genug Geld, unabhängig von der Anzahl ihrer Mitglieder.

Es gab jedoch auch einige Händler und Clanlose, die an der Grenzstraße wohnten und ein alles andere als königliches Leben führten. Sie wurden normalerweise nicht in Clans aufgenommen, da sie Spione sein könnten. Ater hatte damals großes Glück gehabt, dass er zu den Drachen gekommen war – es war ihm gelungen, Erus das Leben zu retten. Rubicundus und Nivis dagegen hatten in den Waffenhändlern aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er für sie gebürgt hatte, eine neue Familie gefunden.

Er trat in die geräumige Dusche und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Der Ertrag aus dem Handel mit den Waffen, von denen sie einige auch selbst herstellten, war nicht gerade gering und der eine oder andere brachte auch ein nicht zu verachtendes Vermögen in den Clan ein. Er hatte das Erbe seines Paten seiner neuen Familie zugesprochen, nachdem es ihm gelungen war, unbemerkt an sein eigenes Geld heran zu kommen.

Ein wohliger Seufzer entfloh seinen Lippen, als das heiße Wasser seine verspannten Muskeln traf und das Blut wegwusch. Das Kämpfen war recht hilfreich, wenn er sich abreagieren wollte, aber die Sauerei, die seine Schattendolche immer verursachten, nervte ihn doch ziemlich.

Ater griff nach dem Shampoo und schäumte seine schwarzen Haare ein. Er hatte sie wachsen lassen und damit den Vogelnest-Look verloren, doch dafür hatte sich seine Mähne in leichte Locken verwandelt. Ähnlich wie die seines Paten …

Er schluckte und verbat sich ein weiteres Mal jeden Gedanken an den Verstorbenen, der einst Familie für ihn gewesen war. Er hatte jetzt eine neue.

Der Grünäugige war nicht mehr verletzt über Erus' Unterstellung, der Kampf hatte ihn wieder beruhigt.

Aber vielleicht war das nicht einmal eine so schlechte Idee, die Drachen für den magischen Kleinkrieg zu rekrutieren.

Ater schalt sich sofort selbst für diesen Gedanken. Er war niemand, der andere Menschen einfach opferte. Dass er vor nicht einmal einer Stunde jemanden getötet hatte, übersah er einfach. Doch die Clans zu rekrutieren, könnte ihm helfen, diesen sinnlosen Krieg endlich zu beenden. Vielleicht wären sogar die Samhains bereit, zu helf- Nein!

Er würde niemanden, der Nichts damit zu tun hatte, seine Schlachten schlagen lassen!

Er war nicht wie Voldemort oder Dumbledore, weder ein hirnloser Schwarzmagier, der Freude am Morden hatte, noch ein Schachspieler, der Unschuldige nach Askaban verbannte.

Sein eigenes Verfahren kam ihm in den Sinn, ebenso wie Rubicundus'. Erus war aus dem Gefängnis entkommen, Nivis versteckte sich. Sie war eine der wenigen magisch begabten Personen im Clanviertel, die nicht als Verbrecherin galt.

Seufzend wusch er sich den Schaum vom Körper und verbannte jeden Gedanken an die beiden Hohlköpfe, die sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen und damit die Geheimhaltung der magischen Welt riskierten, aus seinem Kopf, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Idee, die Clans würden das Problem … _eliminieren_ können, blieb.

Ater trat aus der Dusche und schnappte sich ein Handtuch, welches er um seine Hüfte wickelte, bevor er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer trat.

Venetus sprang vom Bett und warf ihm den Dolch einfach zu, er fing in mühelos auf und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft zu seinem Schrank, wo er leicht vibrierend im Holz stecken blieb. Unzählige Kerben zeugten davon, dass er das nicht gerade selten tat.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du ihn irgendwann ruinieren.", meinte eine belustigte Stimme hinter ihm.

Rubicundus lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn. Nicht zum ersten Mal saugte sich der Blick des Rothaarigen auf seiner blassen haarlosen Brust fest, über die einige Wassertropfen perlten.

Schmunzelnd drehte Ater dem jungen Mann den Rücken zu und trat zu seinem Schrank, um frische Klamotten – Trainingskleidung – herauszuholen.

„Lust auf eine kleine Runde?", fragte er als er sich umgedreht hatte grinsend, offen lassend, was er meinte.

Rubicundus überlegte kurz und ein verlangender Blick traf den gut durchtrainierten Körper, dann wandte er sich um. „In fünf Minuten im Trainingsraum!", rief er noch über die Schulter, bevor er verschwand.

Belustigt drehte Ater seinem kleinen Bruder den Rücken zu, welcher ‚taktvoll' die Augen schloss und zog sich an, dann zog er den Diamantdolch aus dem dunklen Holz. „Kommst du mit?"

Der Blauhaarige nickte begeistert und folgte dem Älteren in den Salon.

Bevor sie weitergingen wandte sich der Grünäugige an Unguo, Sica und Bellator, die vor dem Fernseher saßen und ein Fußball-Spiel ansahen. „Um elf im Konferenzraum, könnt ihr den anderen bitte auch Bescheid sagen?"

Die Drei nickten nur und widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Spiel.

Grinsend ging Ater weiter.

In der Tür wandte er sich noch einmal um. „Habt ihr gewettet?"

Ala, die eben durch eine andere Tür den Raum betrat, war es, die antwortete. „Jep, auf die Tore. Alle außer euch haben gesetzt, sogar Nivis und Erus. Diese Hohlköpfe, immer müssen sie ihr Geld für solchen Müll zum Fenster hinaus wer-"

„HEY!", begehrten die drei anwesenden Sportfanatiker sofort auf.

Ala ignorierte sie. „Mich hat das schwere Schicksal getroffen, ihre Einsätze entgegen zu nehmen und zu verwalten." Sie hob einen Beutel und schüttelte ihn, die Münzen klimperten. „Wahrscheinlich wird das eh wieder alles ins Clanvermögen fließen, weil sie alle daneben liegen. Zum Glück seid ihr vernünftiger."

Ater und Venetus warfen sich einen Blick zu. „Nein, sind wir nicht.", grinsten sie gleichzeitig, fischten einige Münzen aus ihren Hosentaschen und hielten sie der jungen Frau hin. „Fünf £, dass Manchester Drei zu Zwei gewinnt.", sagten sie wie aus einem Mund.

Kurz sahen sich die beiden überrascht an, dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus und machten sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum.

Ala sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach.

Rubicundus erwartete sie bereits. „Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte er die ‚Geschwister' überrascht."

Beide kicherten immer noch leise.

„Nichts, wir haben nur mit gewettet.", grinste Ater, der sich langsam beruhigte.

Rubs Augen blitzten. „Manchester?"

Der Grünäugige nickte und sein bester Freund schloss zufrieden die Tür des Raumes. „Gute Wahl."

Belustigt gingen die beiden zu einer Wand.

Ater griff in eine unauffällig platzierte Kuhle, betätigte einen komplizierten Mechanismus.

Es klickte leise und er schob einen Teil der Wand einfach zur Seite, wodurch er eine riesige Waffensammlung offenbarte.

„Fünf pro Person.", entschied Rubicundus.

„In Ordnung, aber die Waffen des Gegners dürfen auch verwendet werden.", stimmte der Schwarzhaarige zu und griff sofort nach einem Katana, einem Dolch und einem Kampfstab.

Kopfschüttelnd schnappte sich Rub ein Breitschwert, einen Säbel, zwei Dolche und ein Messer. „Keine Schattenwaffen!"

Ater sah ihn gespielt traurig an, nahm jedoch eine Kusarigama von einem Regal. Er mochte japanische Waffen.

Skeptisch musterte der Rothaarige die Reissichel, an deren Ende eine lange Kette mit einem schweren Eisengewicht befestigt war. „Das sind nur vier."

„Ich werde meine neueste Beute miteinbeziehen, einen Diamantdolch, den ich vorhin … _erstanden_ habe. Keine Sorge, daran ist nichts Magisches."

Die beiden stellten sich, das Schwert und das Katana in der Hand, die restlichen Waffen irgendwie am Körper versteckt (Messer und Dolche) oder einfach an die Wand gelehnt (Stab und Kusarigama), in der Mitte des Raumes einander gegenüber.

„Ihr kennt die Regeln – keine gefährlichen Verletzungen, aber ein bisschen Blut überlebt ihr schon. Los!" Damit sprang Venetus an die Wand zurück, um nicht zwischen die Waffen zu geraten. Er wusste, wie viel Platz die beiden beim Training brauchten.

Die beiden Kämpfer umkreisten sich noch kurz, dann sprangen sie aufeinander zu. Es klirrte laut, als die metallenen Klingen funkenstiebend aufeinander trafen.

Beide wehrten ab, drehten sich um ihre eigene Achse und griffen erneut an, Ater löste eine Hand vom Griff des Katanas und zog den Dolch, um ihn nach einer weiteren Drehung auf Rub zu schleudern, der ihn jedoch mit seinem seiner eigenen abwehrte und nun das Schwert zur Seite warf.

Mit einer Rolle entkam Ater dem Angriff und er hielt seinen Dolch wieder in der Hand, das Katana landete bei dem Stab.

Venetus wandte den Kopf, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Sica und Erus betraten den Raum. „Fünf für jeden, keine magischen Waffen.", rief der Blauhaarige den beiden zu, welche bereits in das geheime Lager verschwunden waren.

Nun wurde es richtig interessant, denn die zwei Neuankömmlinge mischten sich sofort in den Kampf ein.

Venetus war irgendwie froh darüber, dass Nate ihnen auch einen Trank geliefert hatte, der verursachte, dass die Waffen zwar Schmerzen, doch keine schweren oder gar tödlichen Verletzungen verursachen konnten. Nur ein wer das äußerst kompliziertes Passwort kannte war in der Lage, diese Sicherheitsmaßnahme aufheben.

Inzwischen wirbelte Ater den Kampfstab durch die Luft und versetzte Erus einen harten Schlag gegen den Oberarm, jener rächte sich umgehend und nun zog sich ein langer Schnitt seinen Rücken hinunter und das Muskelshirt war nur noch ein hinderlicher Fetzen, den er schnell loswurde.

Während Sica, die nur mit Dolchen kämpfte, sich nun auf den Clanführer stürzte, wurde Rub ein weiteres Mal von Aters Oberkörper abgelenkt, doch die blitzende Klinge eines kleinen Messers holte ihn schnell in die Realität zurück.

Er hob seinen Säbel und griff an.

Der Grünäugige duckte sich unter einem schnellen Streich weg und hob dabei seine Kusarigama auf, welche Sica praktischerweise gerade fallen gelassen hatte, weil sie damit nicht umgehen konnte.

Die Kette zischte auf Rub zu, der darüber sprang, sich abrollte und nun direkt, vor Ater stand, ihre Dolche krachten aneinander.

Es war ein Kräftemessen, das keiner gewinnen konnte.

Eine Bewegung am Rand seines Sichtfeldes ließ den Schwarzhaarigen instinktiv herumwirbeln und er konnte Sicas Schlag gerade noch abwehren, doch das kam ihm teuer zu stehen, den Rubicundus traf ihn in den Rücken und der tiefe Schnitt des Dolches kreuzte die alte Wunde.

Er zischte schmerzerfüllt auf und ließ die Kette hinter sich schwingen, während er mit der linken Hand die Angriffe der jungen Frau abwehrte.

Ein überraschtes Keuchen sagte ihm, dass er den Rothaarigen getroffen hatte.

Sica hob nun einen ihrer Dolche und stürmte auf ihn zu.

Er wusste, er konnte seinen eigenen nicht mehr rechtzeitig heben, also warf er sich zur Seite, landete jedoch schmerzhaft auf dem Rücken.

Das Manöver hatte sich allerdings ausgezahlt, denn Sica traf Rub, der dadurch endgültig k.o. ging.

Eilig rappelte Ater sich wieder auf und ein unerwarteter Schwung mit der Kusarigama schaltete auch seine letzte Gegnerin aus.

Während der Grünäugige die Waffen einsammelte und wieder wegräumte lief Venetus um einen Eimer kaltes Wasser, welches er nach seiner Rückkehr den Bewusstlosen einfach über den Kopf schüttete, was diese wieder aufweckte.

Die Fünf machten sich auf den Weg in den Salon, wo ihnen Unguo das Ergebnis des Spiels mitteilte: zwei zu null für Manchester United. Zufrieden kassierte Nivis die Wetteinsätze der anderen ein.


	4. III Zuwachs

**Zuwachs**

Der helle Klang des Gongs schallte durch die weit verzweigten Gänge des versteckten Hauptquartiers der Schwarzen Drachen, Rubicundus stürzte in den Konferenzraum, in der Hand eine durchweichte Zeitung.

Obwohl er den Ruf erst vor einer Minute aktiviert hatte, waren bereits alle Clanmitglieder anwesend, sogar Venetus.

Der Rothaarige kam schlitternd zum Stehen.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben!", keuchte er. „Neville wurde zum Kuss verurteilt, weil er nach dir gesucht hat, Ater!" Damit warf er die Zeitung auf den runden Holztisch in der Mitte des Raumes.

_Zwei Helden – Zwei Dunkle Magier_

_Wem können wir noch vertrauen?_

Lautete die Schlagzeile.

„Natürlich von Rita Skeeter.", knurrte Rub. „Immerhin kritisiert sie Dumbles auch, obwohl sie ihm nicht seine wahren Fehler vorwirft – sie behauptet nur, er könnte ebenfalls auf Voldies Seite sein. Was für ein Schwachsinn."

Ater senkte den Kopf. „Immer müssen sie die Leute, die sie auf ein Podest stellen, regelrecht zerreißen. Armer Neville, der Tagesprophet wird ihm das Leben genauso schwer gemacht haben wie mir damals." Er seufzte schwer. „Wann?"

„Wann was?", fragte der Rothaarige verwirrt nach.

„Wann wurde er geküsst."

Rubicundus sah seinen besten Freund kurz verwirrt an, bevor er verstand. „Er wurde verurteilt, noch nicht geküsst. Die Zeitung ist von heute, so schnell geht das mit der Urteilsvollstreckung nicht – nicht mal bei ihrem Ersatzhelden. Sie wollen ihn vorher noch anprangern – in der Winkelgasse, morgen. Er steht über Nacht dort, aber die Gasse ist gesperrt."

Ater war bereits aufgesprungen. „Wir müssen ihn da rausholen!" Seine grünen Augen glühten.

„Und wie willst du das machen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Zur Not stürme ich einfach rein und-"

Nivis versperrte ihm den Weg. „Nein. Wir wollen ihm auch helfen, aber das muss wohl überlegt sein.", murmelte sie ruhig.

„Niv hat Recht. Gibt es einen Weg hinein?", wandte sich Erus an Rub.

„Wir könnten einen Portschlüssel nehmen!", warf Ater ein.

„Was mit deiner Signatur?"

„Ich bring Ven den Zauber bei."

„Du kannst da keine Kinder hineinziehen!", empörte sich der Rothaarige.

Der Rest des Clans hielt sich aus der heißen Diskussion heraus, sie wussten zwar über die magische Welt Bescheid, kannte sich dort jedoch nicht aus.

„Woher hast du überhaupt die Zeitung?", warf Erus plötzlich ein.

„Ich war außerhalb des Viertels in Muggle-London und hab sie einem Zauberer, der das nicht mitgekriegt hat, aus der Umhangtasche gezogen. Und ihn nebenbei erstochen und in der dunklen Gasse, in der ich ihn getroffen hab, liegen gelassen. War ein Todesser.", fügte er hinzu, als er die Blicke der anderen sah.

„Wie hast du das geschafft, dass er dich nicht bemerkt hat?"

„Ich bin aus dem Kanal gekommen. Hinter ihm."

„So siehst du auch aus!", warf Sica ein und hielt sich demonstrativ die Nase zu.

Rubicundus schickte ihr einen bösen Blick und wollte gerade zurückschießen, als er erneut von Ater unterbrochen wurde: „Egal! Neville zählt jetzt. Also, was ist mit dem Portschlüssel?"

„Gegen alle magischen Fortbewegungsarten abgesichert, apparieren, flohen, porten, sogar den Eingang durch den Tropfenden Kessel haben sie zugemacht, die Nockturngasse ist genauso abgesichert.", knirschte Rub. „Ich hab den Todesser darüber reden gehört – Zwei-Wege-Spiegel." Er zog eben jenen aus der Tasche. „Was? Glaubt ihr echt, wenn ich schon mal so eine Gelegenheit habe, lasse ich die ungenutzt verstreichen? Ich bin sicher eine halbe Stunde hinter dem Typen gestanden und hab gelauscht, ging um irgendeinen Angriff. Aber sie haben nichts, was ich verstanden hätte, gesagt. Als er die Verbindung gekappt hat war ich schnell genug und konnte ihn töten, bevor er mich überhaupt bemerkt hat. Dann hab ich den Propheten gefunden und bin so schnell wie möglich hierher. Aber zurück zu Neville und unserem Problem. Wie kommen wir in die Winkelgasse?"

„Alles ist zu, auch die Nockturngasse.", überlegte Ater langsam. „Nun, dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit. Gringotts."

Stille.

„Spinnst du?", brachte Rubicundus geschockt hervor.

Ater zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, was anderes haben wir nicht."

„Die Bank hat so lange auch zugesperrt."

„Es ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit.", beharrte der Grünäugige. „Wir müssen über Gringotts rein und auch wieder raus."

Erus konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Und wie, bei Merlin, Morgana und den Gründern, willst du die Kobolde dazu bringen, da mitzuspielen?"

„Nun, ich dachte daran, ihnen das ein oder andere Präsent im Voraus mitzubringen. Um unseren guten Willen zu zeigen. Die Koboldkriege haben gezeigt, dass diese Wesen durchaus in der Lage sind, mit Waffen umzugehen. Vielleicht freuen sie sich über Schattendolche, -schwerter oder –äxte. Ich bin sicher, in unserer Schmiede findet sich etwas.", legte ihnen der Schwarzhaarige seine Überlegungen dar.

Erus kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. „Könnte funktionieren …"

„Nein, das reicht nicht!", widersprach Rubicundus. „Darauf werden sie niemals eingehen."

Ater musterte eine Person im Raum nach der anderen, an dem Rothaarigen blieb sein Blick schließlich hängen. „Das stimmt.", meinte er langsam. „Wir brauchen jemanden, der sie sie überredet. Jemanden … der weiß, wie sie denken." Die Smaragde in seinem blassen Gesicht glühten regelrecht.

Rub, der verstanden hatte, worauf der Jüngere hinauswollte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, sicher nicht!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Glaubst du, ich bin lebensmüde?"

„Bitte?"

„Nein!"

„Es geht um Neville."

„Nein."

„Um Neville Longbottom."

„Nein."

„Um einen Freund."

„Nein."

„Um sein Leben." Ater flüsterte nur noch.

Rubicundus funkelte ihn zornig an, bis er schließlich nachgab und nickte. „Aber du bist Schuld, wenn ich dabei draufgehe!"

„Das wirst du nicht!" Voller Elan sprang der Schwarzhaarige, welcher sich inzwischen auf einen Stuhl sinken gelassen hatte, wieder auf und lief aus dem Raum.

Die anderen sahen sich ein wenig perplex an, danach rannten sie ihm hinterher, Richtung Schmiede.

Neben der großen Halle, in der sie ihre Waffen herstellten, war ein mindestens ebenso großer Lagerraum.

Ater wirbelte regelrecht durch diesen Raum und nahm hier und dort eine Waffe von der Wand, einem Tisch oder einem Ständer. Schließlich blieb er stehen und zeigte Erus seine Beute: Drei seiner Schattendolche, ein Schattenschwert und sechs Doppeläxte. Zudem einige Schätze aus dem Black-Verlies, hergestellt von den Kobolden. Es würde ihnen gefallen, wenn er ihnen ihren Besitz, was diese wertvollen Gegenstände nach ihrem Gesetz waren, zurück gab.

Erus nickte nur und sie kehrten zurück in den Versammlungsraum.

„Okay, wie wollt ihr das machen?", fragte Nivis mit ihrer Sing-Sang-Stimme. „Wenn ich Rub richtig verstanden habe hat auch Gringotts zu. Wie kommt ihr rein?"

Ater grinste. „Die Filiale in Dublin. Wir gehen dort durch die Dubh-Sràid, die schwarze Gasse, dann fällt es nicht auf, wenn wir ein bisschen verhüllt sind. Rub ist zwar auch dort ein gesuchter Verbrecher, aber ich nicht und wir können uns verteidigen. Fehlen nur noch die Portschlüssel."

Sica seufzte. „Was auch immer das ist, ich bin sicher, Nate kann es besorgen."

Der Grünäugige grinste zustimmend, zog dann eine Grimasse. „Dieser Tag kostet mich verdammt viele Waffen. Egal, Nevilles Leben ist das wert."

„Das hoffe ich.", murmelte Erus.

Ater sah ihn scharf an. „Das ist es!", knurrte er, fuhr dann herum. „Mach dich fertig, Rub. Zieh dir Kampfkleidung an, aber unauffällige. Am besten welche von den Clan-Klamotten, dann sieht man auch nicht sofort, dass wir Zauberer sind. Vergiss auch die Waffen nicht. Nimm so viele, wie du unsichtbar an dir platzieren kannst. Ven, tust du mir einen Gefallen und holst du mir die Schattendolche 3c und 5b?"

Der Blauhaarige nickte eifrig. „Klar doch, bin gleich wieder da." Damit zischte er zurück zur Schmiede.

Auch Rubicundus und Ater gingen nun in ihre Räumlichkeiten, um sich fertig zu machen.

Die anderen wickelten inzwischen die Geschenke an die Kobolde einzeln in schwarze Leinen und steckten sie schließlich in einen gleichfarbigen schäbigen Rucksack mit vergrößertem Innenraum.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die anderen drei zurück kamen, Ater trat als letzter wieder in den Konferenzraum, im Gehen befestigte er das neu erstandene Diamantmesser in einer Scheide an seinem Gürtel. Seine Dolche hatte er überall an seinem Körper verteilt. Eine der Fähigkeiten dieser Schattenwaffen war es, dass man sie im Schatten oder auf schwarzem Hintergrund schlicht nicht sehen konnte und der Grünäugige trug nie eine andere Farbe. So konnte er sogar ein Schattenschwert auf seinen Rücken geschnallt mitnehmen, ohne dass es jemand bemerken würde.

Rub griff nach dem Rucksack und Ater steckte die beiden Dolche, die Venetus ihm reichte in eine Innentasche seines Ledermantels.

„Wir beeilen uns.", versprach er. „Können wir Neville hierher bringen?" Fragend blickte er zu Erus, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

Das Clanoberhaupt nickte. „Natürlich. Er ist schließlich in derselben Position wie du. Seht zu, dass ihr ihn aus deren Klauen befreit … und zwar ohne dabei selbst zu sterben." Er sah die beiden scharf an. „Für jede Wunde, die ich an euch entdecke, habt ihr eine Woche Küchendienst!"

„Wir sollten Nate auch nach einem guten Heiltrank fragen.", murmelte Ater, jedoch so laut, dass es jeder hören konnte. Dann lächelte er. „Wir passen auf uns auf.", versprach der Grünäugige, wuschelte Ven noch einmal durch die Haare und umarmte Nivis, dann waren die beiden verschwunden.

Erus sah ihnen besorgt nach. „Hoffentlich geht das gut. Über Gringotts in die gesperrte Winkelgasse einbrechen zu wollen, um einen dort angeprangerten Verbrecher zu befreien – das ist schlicht blöd." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Nivis lächelte leicht. „Vergiss nicht, es handelt sich um Ater. Er kommt in die unmöglichsten Situationen, hat die verrücktesten Ideen und schafft es doch irgendwie, wieder heil heimzufinden." Sie grinste schief. „Das war schon immer so."

Ater eilte mit schnellen Schritten die Grenzstraße entlang, Rub immer wie ein Schatten einen halben Meter hinter ihm. Schließlich bogen sie abrupt in eine enge Seitengasse ein und ließen sich in einen offenen Schacht fallen. Sie rannten ihn einige Meter entlang und um eine Ecke, hinter der sie schon erwartet wurden. Eine Klinge stoppte genau vor der Kehle des Grünäugigen, welcher gelassen seinen rechten Ärmel hochkrempelte, um sein Tattoo zu zeigen – Rub tat es ihm gleich – und der Wache dann seine linke Hand entgegen streckte. Der Mann überprüfte die Narben und senkte seine Klinge. „Was wollt ihr?", fragte er freundlich.

Ater sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich brauche Nate. Schnell."

Der andere nickte und zog dann ein Walkie-Talkie aus der Hosentasche, in welches er einen kurzen Code sprach.

Nur fünf Minuten später trat Nate zu ihnen. Erfreut begrüßte er die beiden jungen Männer.

Sie verhandelten kurz und der Magier erschuf wiederwillig zwei Portschlüssel, im Austausch dafür bekam er die beiden Dolche. „Ihr seid doch verrückt!", murrte er.

Der Grünäugige lächelte nachsichtig. „Es geht um das Leben eines Freundes. _Ad Via Pulleiacea_!", aktivierte er dann den Schlüssel und die Drachen wurden davon gerissen.

Sicher landeten sie nur wenige Minuten später in einer engen Seitengasse der Dubh-Sràid. Diese Straße beherbergte zwar offensichtlich die Geschäfte der Schwarzmagier, doch sie war weit nicht so dunkel wie die Knockturngasse. Die beiden Neuankömmlinge eilten in Richtung Gringotts, kurze Zeit später hatten sie die Bank erreicht.

Sie wechselten einen letzten unsicheren Blick und gingen dann mit schnellen Schritten in das strahlend weiße Gebäude. Zielsicher trat Ater zu einem freien Schalter. „Wir wünschen, Ihren Direktor zu sprechen." Er bohrte seine grünen Augen in die des Kobolds. Jener starrte kurz zurück, dann nickte er. „Selbstverständlich. Degmork wird Sie hinbringen." Er winkte einem der Angestellten, welche vor einer unauffälligen, aber dicken und stark gesicherten Tür standen. „Diese Herrschaften wünschen, den Direktor zu sprechen. Bring sie bitte hin, ich habe sie bereits angekündigt.", schnarrte er.

Degmork nickte und führte die beiden zu der Tür. Dort machte er Halt. „Wir werden Sie nun auf Waffen untersuchen.", kündigte eine der Wachen an.

Rub trat einen Schritt vor und nahm den Rucksack ab, öffnete ihn. „Wir haben ein Geschenk und eine Bitte an Ihren Direktor. Da wir aus einer … _kriegsgebeutelten_ Gegend kommen tragen wir selbstverständlich auch Waffen am Körper." Er schob seinen Mantel zurück und zeigte eine Reihe Dolche, die an seinem Gürtel befestigt waren. „Sie können einen zeitweiligen Schutz über uns legen, denn wir können es uns nicht leisten, unsere Verteidigung aus der Hand zu geben."

Die Kobolde sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. „Sie lassen zu, dass wir Ihre Waffen mit unserer Magier entschärfen?"

Die beiden nickten nur.

Nachdem sie einige überraschte und unsichere Blicke getauscht hatten begannen zwei der Wachen, Banne zu weben, während die übrigen sie mit gezogenen Waffen misstrauisch beobachteten, jederzeit bereit einzuschreiten.

Doch Ater und Rubicundus bewegten sich nicht, als die fremde Magie über sie hinweg wusch und sich schließlich wie eine Decke über ihre Waffen legte.

„Wie viele von Ihnen werden uns begleiten?", fragte der Rothaarige, was erneut zu Verwunderung unter den Bankangestellten führte.

Zauberer waren dafür bekannt, Kobolde wie niedere Wesen zu behandeln, sie möglichst nicht lange sehen zu müssen und vor allem auf keinen Fall irgendwie mit ihrer Magie in Kontakt zu kommen; die Bankiers durften nur Zauber ausführen, um das Geld der werten Herrschaften zu beschützen. Die Gebäude Gringotts' waren die einzigen Orte, an denen sie selbst das Sagen hatten.

Rub seufzte tief und wechselte einen unsicheren Blick mit seinem Clanoberhaupt-to-be, dieser nickte nur. Der Rothaarige schloss kurz die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und fluchte etwas Unverständliches, dann zog er den Ärmel seines Umhangs ein wenig hoch und hielt den Kobolden seinen Arm entgegen. „Ich habe einige Jahre in Ägypten als Fluchbrecher für diese Bank gearbeitet, bevor ich aus persönlichen Gründen nach England zurück gekehrt bin. Ich war ein _Rot'snu_, Dagholk war mein Partner."

Die Überraschung der Kobolde war deutlich in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen, einer hob die Hand, die Spitze seines Fingers glühte leicht auf. In dem grünlichen Licht konnten die Anwesenden eine silbern schillernde Folge von Zahlen und Zeichen auf der Innenseite von Rubs Handgelenk erkennen. Die letzten Zweifel, welche die Bankiers nach seiner perfekten Aussprache des Wortes in Koboldgack noch gehabt hatten, verschwanden und Degmork führte die beiden Drachen durch die Tür, welche die Wachen nun aufhielten. Sie folgten ihm durch einige steinerne Gänge, die Wände zeigten Szenen von gewonnenen Schlachten, beeindruckend detailliert waren die Bilder in dem auf den ersten Blick nicht identifizierbaren Gestein verewigt.

Schließlich hielten sie vor einer weiteren Tür.

Degmork klopft drei Mal fest, dann rief er einige Worte in seiner Sprache.

Eine raue Stimme antwortete.

Der Kobold ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die beiden Zauberer streifen, dann trat er in den Raum, verneigte sich leicht. „Die beiden angekündigten Menschen, einer von ihnen ist ein _Rot'snu_." Damit verließ er den Raum wieder.

Rub verbeugte sich ebenfalls, Ater folgte seinem Beispiel.

„So so … ein Gefährte also. Mit wem habt Ihr gearbeitet?"

„Mit Dagholk aus London, Direktor. Wir waren in Ägypten als Fluchbrecher."

Ein schiefes Lächeln zog sich über das etwas runzelige Gesicht des alten Koboldes. „Setzt euch. Wollt ihr etwas trinken?"

Die beiden ließen sich nieder, schüttelten dankend den Kopf. „Nein, Direktor. Wir haben ein Anliegen, bräuchten Hilfe in einer sehr … delikaten Angelegenheit. Um unseren guten Willen zu zeigen haben wir Euch einige Schattenwaffen mitgebracht, sie liegen unter einem Entschärfungszauber Ihrer Wachen. Wenn Ihr uns helfen solltet bekommt Ihr selbstverständlich weitere." Mit seiner Anrede ‚Direktor' hatte Rub die beiden auf die Höhe eines Bankangestellten, der für den Chef der Filiale arbeitete, gestellt und damit einige Sympathiepunkte kassiert.

„Was wollt ihr?"

Ater seufzte tief, sah den weisen Kobold ernst an. „Ein Freund, der mir sehr viel bedeutet, ist in der Winkelgasse angeprangert und soll hingerichtet werden."

Der Direktor musterte ihn fast eine halbe Stunde lang einfach nur, seine Miene verriet keine Emotionen. „Wie viel wärt ihr bereit zu geben?"

„Rub, was zum Teufel ist ein _Rot'snu_?"

„Hallo, wir laufen mit deinem bewusstlosen kleinen Freund durch die abgesperrte und schwer bewachte Winkelgasse und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als dumme Fragen zu stellen?", zischte der Rothaarige und erdolchte seinen Freund fast mit Blicken.

Jenen störte das jedoch herzlich wenig. „Also?"

„Wie der Direktor gesagt hat, ein Gefährte. Die Fluchbrecher unter den Kobolden arbeiten in Paaren zusammen, einer bricht die Zauber, was meistens sehr kräftezehrend ist, und der andere kümmert sich um die auftretenden Konsequenzen, die mitunter sehr schmerzhaft sein können. Kaum ein Zauberer lässt sich mit einem Kobold zusammen einteilen, die meisten sind sich zu gut dafür, dabei ist das die beste Kombination – wir sind besser darin, Flüche zu zerstören, und sie können besser mit den Flogen umgehen. Diejenigen, die sich wie ich ‚dazu herablassen', das zu tun, nennen sie _Rot'snu_.", erklärte er genervt flüsternd.

Ater lächelte schief. „Danke Großer." Damit huschte der Schwarzhaarige, Neville in den Armen tragend, aus dem Schatten der Geschäfte und in das Bankgebäude, der Weg dazwischen erstrahlte im silbrigen Licht des Mondes.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Rub sich noch einmal prüfend um, dann folgte er dem anderen.

Kaum hatten die beiden London verlassen waren sicher wieder in Dublin im Büro des Direktors gelandet begannen in der Winkelgasse sämtliche Alarmzauber zu schrillen.


	5. IV Erklärungen

**IV. Erklärungen**

Neville schmatzte leise, dann rollte er sich herum, zog die Decke mit sich. Es gab doch nichts Besseres als ein warmes, weiches Bett wenn es draußen kalt war …-

Moment. Warmes, weiches Bett? Aber er hatte doch die letzten drei Nächte in den Kerkerzellen des Ministeriums verbracht? War das etwa alles nur ein Traum ge-

„Du kannst die Augen aufmachen, Neville, ich sehe, dass du wach bist.", hörte er eine fremde Stimme, die ihm trotz Allem irgendwie entfernt bekannt vorkam.

Seine Lider flatterten auf, er sah direkt in amüsiert funkelnde strahlend grüne Augen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„G-gut. Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?" Er schluckte, als er an den magischen Pfahl in der Winkelgasse dachte und daran, dass er dort wohl eingeschlafen war.

Ater musterte ihn traurig. „Es tut mir Leid, es war kein Traum – falls du das hoffst. Ein Freund und ich haben dich da rausgeholt. Du hast mir immer geholfen … Ich konnte dich nicht im Stich lassen."

Neville musterte den anderen genauer, die schwarzen Haare, die grünen Aug- „Potter!", keuchte er geschockt und rutschte soweit wie es das Bett zuließ weg von seinem ehemals besten Freund.

Jener verzog verletzt das Gesicht. „Letztes Mal hieß ich noch Harry!" Er seufzte schwer. „Du hast diesen Scheiß, den Dumbles verzapft hat, also auch geglaubt. Als hätte ich jemals so etwas getan! Hufflepuffs töten! Ich meine, das Dunkle Mal war dort, und ich gefesselt. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie der alte Sack mit dem Blödsinn durchgekommen ist. Nur weil er nicht besser auf seine Schüler aufpassen konnte … und um sein faltiges Gesicht zu wahren hat er eben seinen Goldjungen geopfert, er hatte immerhin einen zweiten in der Reserve." Der Schwarzhaarige klang zutiefst verbittert.

Neville starrte ihn an. „Du … hast das also nicht getan?"

„Hast du verbrochen, was man dir vorwirft?"

„Natürlich nicht!", empörte er sich.

„Nun, ich auch nicht."

Der Braunhaarige stockte. „Aber-" Er brach ab. „Du hast gesagt, ich war die … Reserve?"

„ Ja. Der Ersatz. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du wärst die ‚Geheimwaffe' und ich nur ein Vorzeigeschild, um dich zu schützen?"

Der andere nickte unsicher.

„Warum hat er dann mir täglich Privatstunden gegeben und dich nicht einmal mit dem Hintern angesehen?"

Neville senkte den Kopf.

Ater schloss die Augen, dann setzte er sich neben den inzwischen ein wenig kleineren Zauberer und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um dessen Schultern, verzweifelt bemüht, ihn nicht zu erschrecken. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das so gesagt habe. Ich dachte, du hast dir Wahrheit verdient."

Der andere zuckte leicht zusammen, dann hob er den Kopf, blickte in die traurig funkelnden grünen Augen. „Mir tut es Leid, dass ich Dumbles geglaubt habe und nicht dir. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, schließlich warst du immer für mich da und hättest keiner Fliege etwas antun können."

Er seufzte schwer. „Das hat sich jetzt auch geändert."

„Was meinst du?"

„Dort, wo wir jetzt sind, herrscht auch Krieg. Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon einmal etwas vom Clanviertel gehört hast?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das überrascht mich nicht, es wissen die wenigsten Zauberer und kaum mehr Muggle davon. Wir befinden uns in einem … ziemlich heruntergekommenen Viertel Londons, es gehört sozusagen den Clans. Gruppierungen von drei bis fast hundert Leuten, vor allem nichtmagische Menschen, dass sich Zauberer hierher verirren ist eher die Ausnahme … Jeder Clan hat einen Namen, ein zugehöriges Zeichen, einen Anführer und bekriegt sich mit mindestens zehn anderen ‚Familien'. Die meisten haben Verbündete, aber nur weil wir zum Beispiel sowohl mit dem Darkness-Clan, als auch mit den Seekers verbündet sind, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht miteinander im Clinch liegen. Wir sind die ‚Schwarzen Drachen', jeder hat einen neuen Namen bekommen; ich heiße jetzt Ater und werde das nächste Oberhaupt sein. Momentan hat Erus diese Position inne. Besagte Namen sind übrigens alle Latein und wir sind Waffenhändler – die einzigen nebenbei bemerkt – womit wir uns jede Menge Freunde wie Feinde machen, wir beliefern allerdings trotzdem das ganze Viertel. Außerdem gibt es hier jeden Tag mehrere Leichen, keiner von uns hat noch Skrupel zu töten. Das gehört zu diesem Leben." Seine Stimme klang hart und kalt.

Neville starrte Ater angsterfüllt an.

Jener krempelte seinen Arm hoch, zeigte ihm das Drachen-Tattoo. „Unser Zeichen. Wir wohnen hier unter der Erde, wodurch wir praktisch überall hinkommen. Eigentlich sind fast alle von uns gesuchte Verbrecher oder verstecken sich aus sonst einem Grund, mit mir sind wir fünf Magier. Allerdings kann keiner von uns Magie anwenden, da uns das Ministerium dann sofort aufspüren würde." Er sah den anderen ernst an. „Ob du hier bleibst oder nicht, führe auf keinen Fall auch nur einen einzigen Zauber aus! Unsere Signaturen sind registriert und ob wir jetzt Handmagie beziehungsweise Zauberstäbe verwenden oder spontane Ausbrüche von Rohmagie haben, wir sind dran. Nate, ein Mitglied des Darkness-Clans – nebenbei bemerkt einer unserer stärksten Verbündeten – kommt aus Amerika und wird nicht gesucht, er übernimmt für uns kleinere nötige Zaubereien. Was ist noch wichtig? Ach ja, wir hatten bis vor wenigen Tagen zwei Kinder im Clan." Sein Kiefer spannte sich an. „Jetzt ist nur noch Venetus übrig, er ist zehn und mit den Gesetzen bestens vertraut. Pectus wurde von Dumbledores Leuten getötet, wir vermuten, dass er eigentlich ein Kind aus einer bekannten Todesser-Familie war und einen Magieausbruch hatte, der das Interesse des verschrumpelten Trottel geweckt hat." Er schluckte schwer. „Du kannst hierbleiben oder gehen, aber wenn du uns verlässt, werde ich Nate Vergessens-Zauber üben lassen. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du in Sicherheit bist, wir wollen uns nicht umsonst mit den Kobolden rumgeschlagen haben, um in die abgeriegelte Winkelgasse zu kommen."

„Wir? Und ihr seid über Gringotts hinein gekommen?"

„Ja, über die Filiale in Dublin. Wir, das heißt Rubicundus und ich."

„Rubicundus?"

„Ja."

„Kenne ich ihn?"

Ater grinste verschmitzt. „Vielleicht. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, er ist genauso unschuldig wie wir beide. Du könntest eventuell auch Nivis und Erus kennen. Nivis versteckt sich einfach nur, sie will nicht in die Machtkämpfe von Voldi und Dumbles hineingezogen werden, Erus hat wirklich einiges angestellt. Aber glaub mir, er bereut seine Taten und ist jetzt ein ‚guter'" er schnaubte „Mensch. Außerdem kannst du dir kein besseres Clanoberhaupt vorstellen."

„Was passiert, wenn ich bleibe?"

„Du musst die Zeremonie über dich ergehen lassen, wir machen dich mit den Regeln vertraut. Danach darfst du jede Menge Namen und Orte auswendig lernen, um nicht versehentlich einen Verbündeten umzubringen, und wir lehren dich mit Messern, Dolchen und Schwertern zu kämpfen, deinen Zauberstab kannst du wie gesagt vergessen. Vermutlich musst du auch kochen und Wäsche waschen lernen, sowie einen Teil unserer Schmiedekunst."

Einige Zeit lang schwiegen beide.

„Wird die Zeremonie weh tun?"

„Naja, das Tätowieren schmerzt ein bisschen, ansonsten musst du nur einen Eid auf dich, dein Leben und – in unserem Fall – deine Magie schwören. Nate wird daneben stehen und mit einem Schild dafür sorgen, dass nichts nach außen kommt. Dann könntest du als Beweis jemand von einem feindlichen Clan herausfordern und töten müssen, das hängt davon ab, was die anderen dazu sagen. Ich glaube aber, dass Erus dich davon verschont."

Neville war blass geworden. „T-töten?"

„Ja, früher oder später wird das kommen. Hat Dumbi dir nicht eingetrichtert, dass du irgendwann Snakeface umbringen werden musst? Hat er dich nicht genau dafür trainiert?"

„J-ja, schon, a-aber V-V-Voldemort ist ein Monster, und das sind einfach Menschen!"

Ater lächelte sanft. „Voldemort war auch einmal einfach nur ein Mensch. Tom Riddle um genau zu sein, ein brillanter, gutaussehender Slytherin mit einem Hang zur Schwarzen Magie. Unser heißgeliebter Schulleiter hätte ihn davor bewahren können, von den Dunklen Künsten besessen zu werden, stattdessen hat er ihn bewusst immer weiter dorthin getrieben. Und genauso, wie er Tom diesen Abgründen vorgeworfen hat, jagt er sämtliche Slytherins direkt in seine Arme. Ihnen bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig, als sich einen Totenschädel in den Unterarm brennen zu lassen und ihm zu folgen."

Sie schwiegen erneut.

„Mein ganzes Weltbild war falsch, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber vielleicht tröstet es dich, dass sich meines auch erst geklärt hat, als ich hierher kam."

Neville atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, dann sah er Ater ernst an. „Ich möchte in den Clan eintreten."

Der andere nickte lächelnd. „Ich werde Erus Bescheid sagen.", versprach er. „Hast du Hunger?"

Der Braunhaarige nickte.

„In Ordnung, ich bin gleich zurück."

Fünf Minuten später saß er neben seinem langjährigen Freund an einem Tisch in dessen Zimmer und sie machten sich über Alas Lasagne her.

„Wie das jetzt genau mit der Magie ist habe ich noch nicht verstanden. Warum können sie uns finden, wenn wir welche anwenden? Ich dachte, es liegen Banne auf unseren Stäben, die sich an unserem Siebzehnten Geburtstag auflösen und das ist alles?"

„Jeder Zauberer hat seine eigene Signatur, eine magische DNA sozusagen. Sie ist in unserer Aura enthalten, in unseren Zaubern, in uns selbst. Wenn du beispielsweise einen _Stupor_ ausführst hinterlässt du sozusagen einen Fingerabdruck, der sowohl den Fluch, als auch den Urheber verrät.", erklärte der Grünäugige. „Diese Forschungsergebnisse sind erst wenige Jahre alt und die entsprechenden Analysen ausgesprochen kompliziert, außerdem hält das Ministerium dieses Wissen geheim, um einen Vorteil gegenüber ‚Verbrechern' zu haben. Da einige Todesser allerdings sehr hohe Tiere im Ministerium sind, wie Malfoy, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass Voldemort das alles sehr genau weiß, es hilft ihnen also nicht wirklich."

„Oh. Und … das funktioniert wirklich bei jedem Zauber?"

„Ja.", bestätigte Ater.

„_Protego_?"

„Ja."

„_Accio_?"

„Ja."

„_Wingardium Leviosa_?"

„Bei _jedem_ Zauber, Neville.", schmunzelte der Schwarzhaarige. „Auch bei _Tantellagra_, _Engorgio_ und_ Avada Kedavra_." Er lachte leise.

Neville wurde rot. „Haben sie die Signatur jedes einzelnen Zauberers?"

„Nein, das Verfahren um sie sichtbar zu machen und abzuspeichern ist extrem langwierig und umständlich, sie machen das nur mit Verbrechern, bevor sie sie ins Gefängnis werfen oder hinrichten lassen. Und bevor du fragst, die Truppe um Malfoy und Lestrange war schon wieder aus Askaban draußen, als sie diese Methode erfunden haben. Wir sind dafür mit Sicherheit an allen möglichen Orten registriert und wenn wir auch nur das kleinste Bisschen Magie ausführen melden sich tausende Alarmzauber. Inzwischen arbeiten zwar einige Unsägliche an Maßnahmen, um die eigene Signatur zu überdecken, aber sie sind noch nicht besonders weit gekommen – vor Allem, da das Ministerium das besser nicht heraus finden sollte."

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Nate."

„Und von wo bekommt er solche Informationen."

Der Grünäugige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich es auch gar nicht so genau wissen."

Neville überlegte eine Weile. „Man kann die Signatur also nicht überdecken. Kann man sie verändern?"

Ater starrte ihn an, schlug sich dann gegen die Stirn. „Dass wir daran noch nicht gedacht haben! Ich weiß nicht, ob es Zauber oder Rituale dafür gibt, aber ich bin sicher, dass es prinzipiell möglich ist! Ich werde mich in nächster Zeit an die Lastwägen voll zutiefst schwarzmagischen Büchern aus der Black-Bibliothek setzen, die Sirius mir vererbt hat. Wenn ich etwas finde, dann da. Du bist ein Genie, Nev!"

Der Braunhaarige errötete. „Also kann ich hier bleiben? Bei dir?"

„Natürlich! Erus hat schon zugestimmt und Rub hat etwas gebrummt von wegen ‚will ich auch hoffen, wenn ich wegen ihm schon wieder Aters waghalsigen Unsinn mitgemacht habe'." Er grinste.

„Was genau habt ihr eigentlich gemacht? Wie habt ihn mich befreit?"

Das Grinsen wurde diabolisch. „Das willst du nicht wissen, mein lieber Neville, glaub mir!" Dann löste ein fröhliches Lächeln den doch etwas unheimlichen Anblick ab. „Wir brauchen noch einen neuen Namen für dich. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann kaum Latein."

„Was? Aber in dieser Sprache sind doch die ganzen Zaubersprüche – du kannst erahnen, was ungefähr passieren wird, wenn du einen Spruch nicht kennst, du merkst sie dir leichter – du kannst sogar neue Zauber und Flüche erfinden! Diese ach-so-tote Sprache ist durch und durch magisch, du glaubst gar nicht, wie wichtig es für einen Zauberer ist, sie zu können!" Seine Augen leuchteten. „Hat Dumbles dich das nicht gelehrt?"

Neville verneinte erneut.

„Dieser Schweinehund!", knurrte Ater. „Wollte er dich opfern oder was? Er hätte dir doch die beste mögliche Ausbildung zukommen lassen müssen! Naja, wahrscheinlich hat er das mit mir auch nicht gemacht." Er schnaubte. „Aber egal, zurück zum Thema – einen Namen, der zu dir passt. Hmm … was hältst du von Herbeus?"

Der Braunhaarige lächelte. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung was es heißt, aber es klingt gut. Außerdem erinnert es mich an Herbology1, was immerhin mein stärkstes Fach war."

Ater grinste schief. „Es bedeutet ‚grün'."

„Das gefällt mir."

„Gut, dann komm jetzt mit. Die anderen warten schon."

Der Grünäugige führte seinen Freund durch unzählige unterirdische Gänge. „Das Zimmer kannst du übrigens behalten wenn du willst."

„Gerne, aber den Weg habe ich mir sicher nicht gemerkt."

Ater lachte. „Kein Problem, ich zeig ihn dir später noch einmal."

Nach fünf Minuten erreichten sie den Konferenzraum.

Neville bestaunte den feuerspeienden Drachen auf dem großen Tische, er erkannte das Motiv von dem Tattoo auf dem Arm des Grünäugigen. Jemand tippte ihm auf den Rücken und er fuhr herum, riss die Augen auf. „Weasley!"

„Rubicundus, wenn ich bitten darf.", grinste der Rothaarige schief.

Ein blondes Mädchen drängte sich an ihm vorbei. „Sei nicht immer so unhöflich, Rub!" Ihre hellblauen Augen schienen ins Nichts zu sehen.  
„Hey, ich bin nicht unhöflich!", beschwerte sich der großgewachsene junge Mann, wurde allerdings einfach ignoriert.

„Luna?"

Sie lächelte verträumt. „Hi, Nev. Ich bin froh, dass Ater dich retten konnte, ich habe unsere Gespräche vermisst. Ich heiße jetzt übrigens Nivis – Schnee. Ich mag den Namen. Er passt zu mir, findest du nicht?" Sie spielte mit einer ihrer langen Locken. „Leise und weich und unscheinbar."

„Und wunderschön.", fügte Neville mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne, umarmte Nivis. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst, sie haben ewig nach dir gesucht und schließlich beschlossen, dass dich die Todesser heimlich ermordet und deine Leiche verbrannt haben oder so." Er schüttelte sich. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin, dich lebend zu sehen! Ach ja, mein neuer Name wird Herbeus sein."

„Auch sehr passend."

„Ich sehe, du lebst dich schon ein.", grinste Ater, huckepack trug er einen Zehnjährigen mit blauen Haaren. „Das ist Venetus."

Belustigt musterte der Neuankömmling die ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe. „Freut mich."

Der Grünäugige kicherte leise. „Erus kommt gleich. Vergiss bitte nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe – er bereut, was er getan hat. Außerdem ist auch er in der ganzen Angelegenheit nicht so ‚böse', wie Dumbledork allen weis machen will. Erschrick also bitte nicht zu sehr, ja? Schrei nicht, lauf nicht weg und tu ihm vor Allem nichts."

Neville hob beide Augenbrauen. „So schlimm kann es doch wohl nicht sein, oder?"

Venetus gab ein seltsames Geräusch zwischen Lachen und Husten von sich. „Du wirst schon sehen!"

Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür und der Braunhaarige drehte sich um. Er keuchte laut auf und wurde schneeweiß. „Grindelwald!"

1 Herbology = Kräuterkunde


End file.
